


Bold Enough

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, i wrote this while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: While celebrating sucesses, Eugeo and Kirito have a little TOO much to drink.





	Bold Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was wine drunk and my Discord friends asked me to write a one-shot about Kirito and Eugeo being drunk and make it a Yujikiri so. This happened. I was not allowed to fix my mistakes while writing for them, so to keep with the humor, I have left all terrible mistakes in. Word's autocorrect probably saved my ass a few times.

            It was a Fridau night, about nine in the evening, when he finally fot to sit down with Kirito and enjojy from time to themselves. Excet, the prolem was, it wasn’t really time to themselves when teyw were surrouwnded b y the noise fot the bar. Eugeo clutched the flass in his hands and stared down at the druink staring up at him. He wasn’t supposed to be here, gooding off. They had exames to study for. Sacred arts exams, sword forms, the like. They couldn’t arrofd to be out here messing around like this, and yet, here they were.

            “It’s just one quick night in celebration,” Kirito insisted.

            The obsitidan-haired partner of his picked up his glass and gently clinked it against Eugeo’s, giving him a friendly smile. Kirito’s demeanor certainly made it hard for him to refuse; one little night couldn’t hurt, could it?  
            Eugeo looked over at his mentor, Golgorosso, and saw that he, too, was grinning fiercely. The larger boy picked up an entire bottle of wine and tipped it to his lips. If seniors of his caliber could take time to relax, then so could he. He finally picked up his glass, clinked Kirito’s back, and downed it at a reasonable pace.

            He figured, at least, that he’d be responsible with this.

* * *

            The next thing he remembered, he opened his eyes and glanced up. He was staring at Kirito’s chin. Kirito looked down at him and started immediately laughing. Were they outside? He cglaned around, surveying the area. When did they get outside?  
            “Gosh, Eugeo, you didn’t warn me you were such a lightweight!” Kirito said, chuckling.

            “What?” Eugeo mumbled.

            He tried to stand up and the world immediately started to spin. He staggered backwards towards Kirito, waving his arms out as he tried to balance himself. Kirito attempted to catch him, but the two managed to collide and fell down on the sidewalk into a pile.

            “Eugeo!”

            “Why did _you_ fall over? Are you drunk?”

            “I’m not drunk, you’re drunk!”

            “Kirito!”

            “EUGEO!”

            Eugeo rolled off of Kirito and laid flat on the pavement, covering his face with his hands. This was just humiliating. He tried tp pick himself up, bit his limbs felt wobbly. Frowning, he turned his ehad to look at Kirito. His partner was lying on his back, still laughins for whatever reason. His cheeks were flush with color.

            “You are drunk, Kirito…” Eugeo sighed. “Look at you.”

            Kirito picked himself up and immediately flopped over nex t to Eugeo. He smiled at him. Eugeo felt his cheeks burn—why was this so embraarssing? He didn’t want to be seen like this by hs best friend and partner, but it couldn’t be helped at this pont. Kirito was staring at him so softly. He likely didn’t want to be seen like this either.

            Yet here they were, two drunk idios lying on the sidewalk outside of the dorm. Their faces were so close to one another Eugeo could ractically smell Kirito’s breath, but he didn’t make an efforts to move away from him. His heart rased as he thought about his promximity to the other boy. He wanted to push his head closer. No—he wanted more than that. He wanted to kiss Kirito’s lips. Just like this.

            He was startedl out of his train of thought when Kirito pointed up at the stars.

            “Hey, look at that! Those stars kinda make a smiley face.”

            Eugeo chuckled. He rolled onto his back to look up at the stars and only realized he’d rolled the wrong way when he bumped into Kirito. The two glanced at each other, with eyes glavzed over from the effects of the alcohol. Once again, Kirtio smiled at Eugeo, and Eugeo felt his heart skip a beat.

            “You’re cute even when you’re drunk, Kirito…” he mumbled.

            “Wait, what?”

            Unable to stop his laughter, Eugeo let it out and leaned his forehead against Kirto’s. He was incredibly warm warm. Smiling, Eugeo, in his drunken state, dared to be bold and reached down to grasp Kirito’s hand. Kirito’s blushing intensified.

            “Eugeo, are you okay?”

            Eugeo nodded.

            “Yeah, you?”

            Kirito gripped Eugeo’s hand back and gave him a nod.

            “Yeah.”

            “No youa ren’t.”

            Lirito laughed.

            “Is something you on your mind?” he asked.

            He tiled his head as best he could while lyng down on the ground. Eugeo frowned. There was a lot on hi mind. A lot he’d been meaning to say for a while now. But he’d never been brave enough to say it. Maybe now, he has the courage to get if off of his chest.

            “Actually, yes.”

            Kirito’s eyesbrows raise.

            “ehat’s up?”

            Eugeo squesses his and gently and takes a deep reath.

            “Kirito.”

            “Yes?”

            His parents sounds so expectant, as if he’s excited to hear what he has to say. Eugeo hopes that he desn’t disapont him. He wants Kirito to be exaitec about this, but he’d not sure that Kirito will reciprocate his emotons in this.

            “…I’ve had a crush on your for a while.”

            He waits with baitee breath. Kirito’s lidded eyes suddenly snap open, as he if’s he alert now. His cheeks redden even more. His mouth falls open into a pefect little ‘o’. His expression is adorable. Eugeo can’t help but smile, even if Kirito doesn’t feel the same way. He leans forward and attmemts something even more daring.

            “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

            His lips brush against Kirito’s just barely. It’s just enough for him to feel satisfied without pushing it too far. He pulls back, suddenly embarrassed.

            “I…I…”

            Kirito cut him off. He pressed his lips into Eugeo’s, more firmly than before. Now, it was Eugeo’s turn to widen his eyes in surprise. He’d hadn’t expected this. Kirito touched a hand to Eugeo’s cheek and held his face as hie kiss him. Eugeo’s eyes slowly slipped closed. He enjoyed the pressure of his lips and warmth of his hand. His heart fluttered in his chest.

            “Me, too…” Kirito said.

            They separated and stared at each other, unsure of what to say.

            “Is this just the alcohol?” Eugeo wondered aloud.

            Kirito shook his head.

            “No…it’s because of the alchol that I’m being honest, I guess…”

            Eugeo blinked at him.

            “Hoenst with oyu…with myself…”

            “I think you’re right…” Eugeo said. “I’ve been too scared to asy t all this time.”

            They both squeezed the other’s hand at the same time. As they started into each other;s eyes, they smiled. Kirito rested his forehead against Eugeo’s and sighed.

            “What were we so scared of?” Kirito mumbled. “We both apparently felt the same way.”

            “I don’t know…” Eugeo said, laughing quietly.

            “And what should we do with this information?” Kirito asked.

            Eugeo blushed and averted his eyes.

            “W-well…maybe we should…go…on a date?”

            “That sounds fun.”

            “But first, maybe we should wait until we’re sober to discuss this,” Eugeo said.

            Kirito burst out laughing.

            “yeah. Maybe so.”


End file.
